


Moneyyy

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I love them and this ship is completely random ngl, M/M, Money Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miniarchist, Ancap, and Libertarian are dating. They have not told Hoppean. Hoppean figured out sorta, Hoppean also has a crush on them. What do you dipshits think will happen?
Relationships: Ancap/Libertarian/Hoppean/Minarchist, Ancap/Libertarian/Minarchist, Libcap, ancap/libertarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Moneyyy

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write, this got bad fast, sorry in advance. i jus love the idea of all four of bein husbands, so here this is.

Did Ancap know that Hoppean hated parties of all sorts? Yes, yes he did.   
But, did he care? Absolutely not.   
Hoppean was a big ol' baby sometimes.   
Although, Ancap also would never say that to his face, so... maybe it went both ways.  
Who cared though? Parties were amazing! He thought as he buttoned his suit Ancapet. Being in a loud, noisy room, with people you don't care about, and vice versa? An amazing night if you asked Ancap!   
AndLibertarian and Minarchist agreed with him! Probably.   
It's what he'd tell Hoppean if he started complaining. Caring wasn't his strong suit, but lying absolutely was!   
He turned to face the two men that also happened to be in his room. "Don't I look wonderful?" It was less a question, and more of a statement.  
Libertarian sat on his bed reading theory of some sort, must've been something Ancap had given to him, and looked up admiringly, "You do, darling." He smiled.  
Minarchist looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, "Why don't you have your tie on?"   
"Do I need one?" Ancap flashed a million dollar smile.  
"It is a black tie event. So, yes, I'd think so Ancap, my love."   
Ancap rolled his eyes under his dark sunglasses, and sighed. "Fine, whatever, you pick one out though, I've already done much too much work here."  
Minarchist visibly rolled his eyes at Ancap, and shuffled into the giant closet, grumbling.   
"You've only gotten dressed,"Libertarian snorted, but nonetheless he put the book down and opened his arms, a gesture for Ancap to join him.   
Ancap did so gracefully, by throwing his lanky body on topLibertarian , and pinning him onto the bed with a big smile. "That's so much work." He whined, dragging out the k at the end.  
"Ah yes, I'm sorry, my lord, you can't even get dressed, would you like your maids to do it for you?"Libertarian mocked him, but there was still a goofy smile on his face too.   
"I think that's violating the NAP, you jerk, and you know what that means I get to do?" Ancap gave him a dopey smile, "Retaliation!"   
Ancap started pressing big sloppy kisses all overLibertarian 's face.   
"Not retaliation!" He giggled and whined, but made no attempt to push the man off, instead opting to pull him closer by wrapping his arms around his back.   
Ancap's "retaliation" was cut short by Minarchist clearing his throat rather loudly,Libertarian unwrapped his arms from around Ancap, and Ancap threw himself up, beaming at Minarchist, and grabbed his face in between his two hands, and gave him a wet kiss on the forehead.   
Minarchist rolled his eyes but still smiled rather fondly.   
"Do you want me to tie your tie for you?" Minarchist grabbed his collar.  
"Yes please!" Ancap gave him another kiss on the forehead. Minarchist quietly tied the yellow tie gently, in a smooth, quick motion. Ancap seemed to have powered down quite a bit now that he had nothing to talk about.   
"You alright?" Minarchist looked up at him and patted him on the chest twice.  
"I'm alright, light of my life." Ancap leaned into him and kissed his neck quickly, and when he pulled away he had a nice smile, a little less exaggerated than he had been giving them before.Libertarian came up behind Minarchist and wrapped his arms around him, putting his head on his shoulder, and Minarchist leaned his head, gently bonking their heads together.   
"You're allowed to not be okay dear,”Libertarian murmured.   
"I know, you assholes," Ancap smiled softly, despite his abrasive words, "Don't get mopey on me before a party, because that'd get me mopey, and that'd make for a real shitty party, you dicks."   
"Babe." Minarchist said, almost warningly.   
"Yeah, yeah!" Ancap shook his hand at them and went to the mirror to check himself out.   
"Stop ignoring your problems idiot."Libertarian made a face at him.   
"Party!" Ancap said in a sing-song voice, "Talk about it later!"   
"We are going to talk about it later." Minarchist spoke sharply.  
"We gotta go get Hop." Ancap ignored the sharp tone from his lovers, opting for taking the attention of him, and onto Hoppean's state of dress.  
"Oh fuck, I forgot about Hop. Oh god what is he wearing? Oh my god, he's so bad at dressing,"Libertarian panicked.  
"Oh lord." Minarchist whispered.  
Ancap watched them sprint out the room, and the libleft followed behind.   
..  
"What are you wearing?" Libertarian squawked.   
"A- well what do you think? A suit." Hoppean glared at him.  
"That's a Hawaiian shirt with a blazer and a tie!" He argued.   
Ancap snorted, and Minarchist looked entirely disapprovingly.   
"And?" Hoppean squinted.  
Libertarian clicked his tongue angrily. "Is there any way I can get you to change?"   
"No."   
"Go change Hop." Ancap didn't sound all that serious in all honesty.  
"Alright." Hoppean grumbled.   
The three men watched him shuffle up the large sets of stairs.   
"What the fuck?" Minarchist whispered.   
"How'd you do that?" Libertarian squinted at Ancap.   
"I'm better than you guys? That's probably the reason. Yeah that's the reason." Ancap grinned.  
Libertarian and Minarchist groaned.  
..  
Hoppean always stood alone, and angry at parties, and this evening was no different.  
He had changed into something much nicer, a yellow button up underneath a black suit, and a black tie, although rather begrudgingly.   
"Hoppean!" Ancap dragged out his name, "Come join me, I hate talking to that McBitch alone." His voice was lowered when he insulted her.  
"Do I have to?" Hoppean grumbled.   
"Yeppers! Let's go." Ancap linked their arms, and basically dragged Hoppean over to Mrs.Macdonald.   
"Ancap!" She smiled and opened her arms for a hug, and Ancap indulged her, when they pulled away she spoke again, "How are you son?"   
"I'm very good! How are you?"  
"Good, good!"  
"Have you met my business partner?" Ancap wrapped his arm around Hoppean's shoulder.   
"I don't think I have!" She smiled and put her hand out, her palm facing to the ground, her rings shining under the light, she clearly was expecting him to kiss her hand.   
Hoppean gripped her hand tightly and shook it. She couldn't hide the look of shock that rippled across her face, but she fixed it quickly, and shook.   
Ancap hoped that his humor at the situation didn't show on his face.  
"I'm Hoppean." He growled.   
"I'm Mary Macdonald, young man, nice to meet you!"   
"And you."   
"So you two are... business partners?" Her words held a very blatant insinuation.   
Hoppean shot upright nervously, his posture straightened up. Ancap let out a calm laugh, "We're just business partners. Nothing more Mrs. Macdonald."   
"Ah alright, so not like you and those other boys? Libertarian and what, Monarchist?" She smiled, she spoke very lightly about it, but this time, it was Ancap's turn to straighten up.  
"What?" Hoppean glanced over... nervously maybe?   
Ancap let out another easy laugh, but, it wasn't quite as easy coming as the last. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Ma'am." He sounded almost a little forceful.  
"You know what? It's Libertarian and Minarchist! Minarchist that young man, so sorry I forgot his name," She carried on as if she hadn't even heard him. "Weren't you three, y'know... business partners? You know what I mean don't you? You must!" She laughed, but didn't even hold the maliciousness that it would usually if you were talking about something like that, she sounded very kind, like they were friends or something.  
"What?" Hoppean repeated more firmly.   
"I swear I don't know what you're speaking off." He spoke sharply, his face looked like it might've been going pale, but it was hard to tell in the ballroom lighting.   
"Ah well, I must be off, you know what happens at these parties!" She smiled and nodded.   
"G'bye Mrs. Macdonald." Ancap murmured and immediately turned heel, leaving a stunned Hoppean behind.   
"Ancap? Ancap!? Ancap!" Hoppean's voice got louder with each word that was spoken, as he tried to catch up, but Ancap was grabbed by another man, who spoke to him eagerly. Ancap laughed and let himself be pulled away, leaving Hoppean alone and so fucking confused.   
..  
Later Hoppean figured out where Ancap had been pulled away to, as he was holding a microphone, with Libertarian sitting at the piano, smiling politely as he looked up at Ancap who was leaning on the aforementioned instrument.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could just grab your attention for a moment? I was pulled up here by a dear friend of mine," Ancap laughed, "who asked me to sing a quick song, but, you all know how I am, how I hate being the centre of attention?" Laughs rippled through the crowd at the bold lie. "Anyways, I must be going soon, but I thought there was time for a song, and so, here it is."  
Libertarian started on the piano and Hoppean could vaguely recognize the music, but didn't get the name of the song until Ancap had started singing. Somethin' Stupid. He thought idly, it was a good song, a classic, he wouldn't lie.   
Ancap had always been the best at singing, and the best at being the centre of attention, Hoppean was pretty sure he had only accepted the invitation to sing so he could avoid talking about Mrs.Macdonalds insinuations of Ancap being some sorta homosexual. The idea was fucking insane.   
Why would he avoid Hoppean unless he had something to hide? An unhelpful part of Hoppean's brain supplied. He had no response. So he ignored it and listened to him sing instead. He was focused enough to the point where he barely noticed Minarchist come up besides him.   
"We're leaving after this," The other man muttered in his ear.  
"Thank goodness." Hoppean grumbled, "Did Ancap tell you that?"   
The minarchist made a face, "No."   
"Then how did you know?" Hoppean said, confusion laced in his voice.   
"Because I can't fucking stand being here any longer. And it looks like Lib over there can't either." Minarchist swearing usually meant he was upset, but it was a rare treat to hear him say any type of course language, especially compared to Hoppean or Ancap.   
"Oh." Hoppean mumbled.  
"Did you talk to Ancap before this? Was he acting weird to you?" Minarchist muttered, his voice filled with concern.  
"No." Hoppean said quickly.   
Minarchist let out a hum of acknowledgement, and went silent, probably thinking.   
Ancap sang, but it was hard to make out how he felt or who he was looking at, mostly because of those damn sunglasses. Hoppean fucking hated them. He didn't have a super solid reasoning except for... he just did.  
Minarchist glanced over at him. "How long since you've had a full night of rest?" The question caught Hoppean off guard. It was out of the blue and not a usual conversation piece between him and really anyone.  
"What?" There was no good way to answer the question.   
"You look tired." He said idly. "So, how have you been sleeping, pal?"  
"Fine." He grumbled.   
"You look like a lunatic."   
Some lady gave them an unappreciative glance, maybe for talking during the song.   
"I always look like a lunatic according to you three." Hoppean scrunched his nose up.   
"That's not true, and you know it Hop. You're our friend, and we care about you, which means that knocking you the fuck out is an option."   
"You can't knock me out, Ancap can't throw a punch to save his life, Libertarian is too short, and you wouldn't."   
"Wanna test that theory?"   
"Y-" Their threats were cut short by the crowd clapping, and then Ancap's voice.   
"Hope you enjoyed, but I must be going-"   
"Encore!" Some man shouted.  
"I can't really, my friends over there," he pointed at Hoppean and Minarchist, "Are looking pissy, and I don't want to be at their wrath, but I appreciate your support."  
He put his arm out, and Libertarian looped them together and dragged them to the door, glancing at Hoppean and Minarchist, and gesturing them to the door as well with his head.   
"Let's go." Minarchist grabbed Hoppean.  
..  
Ancap walked very far ahead of the other three men, despite Hoppean's best efforts to speak to him.   
"Are you getting any weird vibes right now?" Libertarian whispered to Minarchist.  
Minarchist just narrowed his eyes at Hoppean and Ancap.  
"Okay." Libertarian grumbled.  
"Fuck, Ancap!" Hoppean yelled, and Ancap actually stopped. He stood still for a moment, then turned just his head.   
"Hoppean, I don't want to talk about it." His voice lacked feeling.   
"I think we should!" His voice had a shaky quality, a nervousness that Libertarian barely recognized.   
"Fuck, save it man." Ancap growled and continued walking. Minarchist and Libertarian caught up to Hoppean who looked shakier than usual.   
"What the fuck is happening buddy?" Libertarian 's voice was strained, trying to sound the littlest bit polite.  
Hoppean glanced at them frantically and tore away from both of them.   
Ancap scanned his card at the gate, and barely stopped when moving through the door. The three of them followed quickly in his steps.   
"Stop." Minarchist spoke finally, "Both of you." His voice was firm enough to the point where both the anarchists did stop.  
Ancap looked over his shoulder. Hoppean looked like he might explode he was shaking so much.   
"Turn around, you smug bastard."  
"Why?" Ancap growled.  
"That's what I'm asking you." Minarchist cocked an eyebrow, "You clearly said and or did something that is driving Hoppean insane. We need to fix that, he's our friend. We are not allowed to drive people we care about insane. Hoppean, Ancap, what the FUCK happened?"   
Hoppean didn't speak, instead opting to look at anything except the other three men in the room. Ancap did the same.   
"Oh god, Lib, deal with this somehow?" Minarchist grumbled.   
"Ancap," Libertarian walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "what happened?"  
"I told some people some things, and they shouldn't have known." He murmured after a deliberate pause.   
"Hop? Someone else?" Libertarian's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Mary Macdonald."   
"Oh fuck. Uh, what'd you tell her?" The Libertarian panicked.   
"You guys are like business partners!" Hoppean spoke hurriedly.   
"Like... business partners?" Minarchist cut in.  
"I was drunk." Ancap whined.  
"What?" Hoppean glanced between the three of them. "Wait, are you guys? No, wait what, this- I- hold on, fuck? What? No. What? When? What? No. Uhhhhhhhh."   
"Fuck, he's broken." Ancap shook his head.   
"It's a little confusing." Minarchist reminded him.   
Libertarian gently guided him to go sit down.   
"What?" Hoppean squinted at the ground.  
"How do I put this nicely? We uh, fuckkk." Ancap grinned, though it seemed a bit misplaced, and not quite genuine.   
"Ancap." The two of them scolded.   
"Yeah yeah."   
"What the fuck?" He whispered.   
"Wanna join?" Ancap raised his eyebrows, a little more genuine.   
"Ancap, we would have to talk about that." Libertarian chided him.  
"Okay. Let's talk, you two into that?"   
"Ancap!"   
"Yeah." Minarchist shrugged.  
"Minarchist!"   
They both raised their eyebrows at him.  
"If Hoppean wanted." The shortest man grumbled.   
"Offer stands." Ancap looked back at Hoppean.   
"No! Ew- No, fuck, what?" Hoppean stumbled through the sentence. Then there was a little pause, "Why would hide this from me, we're friends right?" He said in a small voice.  
"You have said that you'd throw quote degenerates unquote off a helicopter and into the ocean, and while I'm not particularly scared of you, didn't think you'd take it well. You just said ew." Minarchist explained, almost bored sounding.   
"Ah. I did say that. And I stand by it. Degenera-" Ancap cut him off by covering his mouth.   
"Not the right time for one of your crazy person rambles, any other time would be fine, just not now." He chided, he could vaguely feel Hoppean lean into his hand, which was weird, then it hit him, why Hoppean had been so panicked about it all. He shot up.   
"Oh my god! You have a crush! Ha! Loser! Ha!" Minarchist and Libertarian both gave him a whatever the fuck you're doing right now explain it and also stop look. "Sorry." He smiled politely at them.  
Hoppean glared at him, "What the fuck are you talking about you dick?"   
"C'mere." Ancap opened his arms, a smug grin on his face.   
Hoppean stood up from his spot on the chair, and stood in front of Ancap, probably a foot away though. That didn't stop Ancap from pulling him into a big hug. Hoppean grumbled and complained and tried to get out of it, squirming around, until he finally gave up and stood straight as a board, trying to touch Ancap as little as possible, his arms by his side. "You've got a crush on us and panicked when you heard that we were, y'know? Is that right?" He whispered in his ear, Hoppean was able to feel the smugness drip from his voice.  
Hoppean reached for the gun that he had, but Ancap was a tad quicker and threw it far away.  
"You were gonna shoot me?"   
"If you kept talking? Yeah. You're a dick."   
"Mhm, and yet, you still haven't pulled away, we both know you're stronger than me."   
Hoppean let out a little grumble and leaned a little farther into Ancap, his head in the taller man's chest.  
Minarchist and Libertarian both made faces at him.   
"You want a kiss?"   
"No." Hoppean muttered nesting even farther into his chest.   
"You sure?"  
He got no response.  
"Ha, nerd." Ancap said mildly.  
"Fuck off." Hoppean said... less mildly.  
"Ancap, care to explain?" Libertarian said politely.   
"Nah."  
"Ok?" His voice tipped upwards.   
He leaned into Hoppean, his voice even quieter than before, "Do you wanna change your answer 'ew' from before?"   
"Maybe." Hoppean said cryptically.  
"Is that a yes?"   
More silence. Ancap thought he was pretty good at reading those silences now.   
"Got'cha babe."   
"I regret coming to Ancapistan."   
"No you don't. Anyways," Ancap gave the two of them a quick thumbs up, let go of Hoppean, gave him a peck on the cheek, and then crashed down onto the leather couch. "You guys do what you need to, I am coming off a very good high." He said his face smushed into the sofa.   
Libertarian smiled, glanced at Minarchist and then Hoppean and said, "Come here?"   
"No." Hoppean grumbled but still shuffled over to them. Libertarian grabbed his face and pulled him down, and started peppering his face with kisses, and Minarchist started doing the same from behind. Hoppean's face grew very red and he started whining, "Don't leave me Ancap, I'm being attacked!!! This is terrible. I hate all of you!" He yelled.   
"We can stop." Libertarian suggested taking a little pause.   
"...no."   
The two men laughed.  
..

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lads, i'll probably write more on ao3 so i guess that's happening,,, leave like,, a critique?? ik the characterization is bad.


End file.
